


Forgettable Moments Mean the Most

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Fluff Bingo - Writer's Card [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shifted Timeline Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Holding hands because one of them almost died wasn’t something they did often, and certainly not during a debriefing. However, outside of the mountain, Tony and Jack held hands all the time. It was those moments that meant the most to a former NCIS agent.





	Forgettable Moments Mean the Most

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fluff Bingo on Just Write. The prompt for this story was Holding Hands. The timeline for Stargate SG-1 has been shifted to better align with NCIS so that when Tony leaves NCIS Stargate is still in its early seasons.

Forgettable Moments Mean the Most

Tony was sitting in the conference room taking notes on SG-1’s latest mission. His hands weren’t as steady as normal, and he was thankful that he was the only one that had to read his writing. When it became clear that Jenny Sheppard and Gibbs were determined to have Ziva David on the team, Tony had given a second thought to the offer Morrow had made to him just before he left for Homeland. It was clear at the time that he was the only one who saw something wrong about her spot on the team, and not wanting to throw himself into a fight he wasn’t sure he could win, he’d simply left for greener pastures.

Ultimately, he’d been assigned to Cheyenne Mountain as an Agent Afloat, and not long after his arrival, General Hammond decided that his presence would be useful in mission debriefs. It was there that Tony developed his fascination with Col. O’Neill. Fascination led to talks in the mess hall, which lead to hanging out watching games and from there eventually an actual relationship. That then led to this meeting where the team was giving a rundown of what had happened on their last mission. A fubar that almost ended Jack’s life.

So, when Jack’s hand moved to rest on top of Tony’s where it lay on his leg it was immediately turned over so that their fingers could curl together allowing them to hold hands. Now, Jack wasn’t one for PDAs and he certainly wasn’t the kind of man who would hold hands in a debrief. You didn’t get to Jack’s rank or be given the respect Jack had by being so unprofessional. However, when one of them almost died, they allowed themselves tiny slips in their professional façade and tried to take comfort in the simple act.

For a brief moment, Tony’s thoughts veered away from the conversation going on around him to remind him of the first time he and Jack held hands. It was in the same room. Same position on the left side of the table with Jack next to the General and Tony next to Jack. Only, in that debrief it had been Tony who had been recovering from almost losing his life. It was again Jack who had reached out, but unlike the current act which was done to reassure Tony that Jack was still alive, that time it was Jack reaching out to reassure himself that Tony hadn’t died. It had been shortly after that when they agreed that the thing growing between them was serious and agreed on a relationship.

Of course, inside the conference room risking their professional reputation wasn’t the only time they held hands. There was the walk on the beach during their vacation in Antigua. Jack wasn’t much of a beach guy, but Tony was. So, when they got time away that was the surprise that he booked for them. It helped that there was plenty of hiking and things to see to break up the monotony of laying around on beaches for Jack.

There was the trip to Paris where Tony showed Jack his favorite places and didn’t think of being there with Ziva once. But then, Jack was good at making him forget anything that had even the smallest connection to his former employer. Walking along the streets that held so much history, holding hands, pausing to peek at interesting boutiques or bookstores had been the kind of relaxation that Tony loved.

There was the party in DC that Jack had to attend and took Tony along to so that he couldn’t be bored. When the bigoted Senator came up to run his mouth, Tony had never been happier to have Jack hold his hand just to prove a point. Having saved the world a time or few certainly didn’t get in the way of that risk being safer for them than others. They certainly couldn’t forget the time they accidentally ran into Senior, and Tony grabbed Jack’s hand just to prove his own point. It was worth it though to see Senior’s face turn from red to purple as he raged about the depravity.

The time that they held hands in front of Tony’s Football brothers at the OSU game reunion had been nerve-wracking but fulfilling when they only made a few rude comments and moved on. Acceptance had always been something Tony needed but was afraid to seek. It had been nice getting it from the people that had been more family than his actual family during some of the darkest times of his life.

You certainly couldn’t overlook all the just because times, when they were doing everyday tasks, like shopping for groceries or heading up into the house or going to meet someone for dinner. Those times may be meant just as much to Tony as the bigger moments when it felt like the world was watching. It was those times when there was no one around to see who meant anything real that made Tony the most secure in his relationship. It was that relationship that had set Tony on a path to acceptance with where his road of life had taken him.

As General Hammond pulled him away from his musings to give his thoughts, Tony shoved it all in a box and didn’t pull it back out until almost 24 hours later when they were both finally able to get some downtime at their house. Jack had the paperwork he needed to take care of, and Tony had an investigation into an attempted theft of digital information to complete before they could both leave the mountain.

It was when he was sitting on the couch with Jack with his head resting on his partner’s thigh as they held hands and watched old movies on TMC that it came back to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asked quietly after taking a drink from his bottle of beer.

“I was thinking about holding hands,” Tony admitted as he realized that he’d been studying their clasped hands, which must have drawn Jack’s attention. “I think it might be my favorite thing we do. I mean sex is great. Walking through the gate with you when I’m needed is always a rush. Watching you verbally dissect someone without them realizing what you’re doing is always a riot. This though, this holding hands here on the couch in the living room watching McLintock is maybe my favorite thing to do.”

When Jack just snorted softly, Tony looked up to see his partner smiling down at him fondly. “Backatcha,” was the simple reply, and Tony was happy to let them both go back to their movie. He didn’t need big speeches of undying love or constant reminders that Jack cared anymore to make him feel secure in what he had with Jack. All he needed were these forgettable moments where they held hands and let the world just move on without them.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to angst over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
